


Everybody else is doing it, so why can't we?

by folf_world



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Alternate Universe - Dungeons & Dragons, Alternate Universe - Fantasy, Cuddling & Snuggling, Knight Jean Kirstein, M/M, Priest Marco Bott
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-08
Updated: 2021-01-08
Packaged: 2021-03-12 12:35:12
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28635597
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/folf_world/pseuds/folf_world
Summary: As more and more classes and adventurers take up arms, Jean the knight and a Priest named Marco are paired on a quest together to each prove to their family's and friends they have what it takes, and something blooms over the journey...(Ao3 is being weird about uploading my drawings, I’ve tried to upload them three different ways so I will DM you on Twitter if you can’t see them here!)
Relationships: Marco Bott/Jean Kirstein
Comments: 1
Kudos: 1
Collections: JeanMarco Gift Exchange 2020





	Everybody else is doing it, so why can't we?

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Yoitay](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Yoitay/gifts).



**Author's Note:**

> Surprise! you got me again~! I took inspiration from your prompt of "A Fighter and a Monk picking up the same bounty, maybe they’ve been traveling together for a while or this is their first time butting heads for the same lot." But Jean became more of a Knight and Marco more of a priest oops~ I loved working on this because I adore fantasy AUs so much! I hope you had a lovely Christmas!


End file.
